Hogwarts Adventures Year One
by DriveRed
Summary: Join Rob, Chris, Jessica, and Violet as they start their adventures in Hogwarts, and deal with school work, Quidditch, hardships, and the evil Slytherin Lexie Lestrange. (Most items, and places in the story match those in the movies like robes, wands, brooms, etc)
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ITS MAIN CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OCs.**

Hogwarts Adventures Year One

Chapter One

Rob Lockwood slowly woke up out on his bed one June day in the year 2001. He was ten years old, going on eleven in September, and had brown hair, and blue eyes, and lots of freckles. He had heard something pounding on his window, and opened it up to have a small owl fly into his room, and drop a letter on his bed. The owl then flew out of the room. He looked at the letter in shock, knowing exactly what it was. He opened it up and read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**.

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Lockwood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pleased find eclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

He couldn't believe it, he had finally gotten his Hogwarts letter! Eagerly, he rushed down the stairs where his parents we're eating breakfast. "I got my Hogwarts letter!" Rob shouted happily.

His dad turned and looked at the letter. "Well yes you did. Congratulations. We will have to go to Diagon Alley soon." Mr. Lockwood told him. Mr. Lockwood came from a family of Wizards and Witches. He married Rob's mother, who was a Muggle, making Rob a half blood. "You have the list right?" Mr. Lockwood asked Rob.

"Yeah." Rob replied, pulling out the list of equipment.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

**UNIFORM:**

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)

Please note all pupils clothes should carry name tags, and once sorted into hourses, they will recieve their House colors on their clothing.

**COURSE BOOKS:**

_1The Standard Book of Spells (Grade )_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPEMNT:**

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)

1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials

1 Set Brass Scales

Students may also bring an Owl, or a Cat, or a Toad

Students may also bring a Broomstick if wanting to try-out for their House Quidditch team

Rob re-read the list until he and his father got to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Rob was shocked as no one else seemed to notice it was there other than him and his father. They went in, and Mr. Lockwood had a five minute conversation with the landord Tom. Finally, they got out to the back of the Pub, where Mr. Lockwood tapped a few bricks, opening the way to Diagon Alley.

"What do you think so far Rob?" his dad asked him. Rob was in shock. He was loving Diagon Alley. Despite being a Half blood, he had never been to Diagon Alley. They past the shops, and Rob looked at them all, impressed. There was Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

"Do we have money for all these supplies?" Rob asked. His dad pointed to a white building with a sign; Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"We have to go get some. We should have enough for all your supplies, a pet, and a broom if you want. I'm pretty sure your Cleansweep Six won't get you on a Quidditch team with the faster brooms they have these days." Mr. Lockwood told Rob. He was right. Rob's Cleansweep Six wasn't fast enough. He had had it since he was seven, and he and his father often practiced Quidditch.

They walked into Gringotts, and was met by one of the main employees, Griphook. Griphook was a Goblin, which most of the employees of Gringotts were. "Ah yes, Brian Lockwood. What can we do for you today?" Griphook asked.

"We need to go to our vault, Vault 214." Mr. Lockwood said. The three got into one of the carts, and sped off underground to the vault. The cart moved extremely fast, and a couple of times Rob thought he was going to be thrown from his seat, despite the fastening holding him in. Once they had stopped, Griphook opened the Vault, revealing a fair amount of gold coins, a lot of silver coins, and many bronze coins.

"The gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles, and the Bronze coins are Knuts." Mr. Lockwood explained to Rob. Rob nodded as they filled the bag up with coins, and headed out of Gringotts, and began to go to the stores.

An hour later, they had gotten Robs robes, books, potions supplies, and only had left to get was his wand, pet, and broom. As they past Eeylops Owl Emporium, Rob's eyes landed on a Tawny Owl, which was being sold at a sale of five galleons. "Dad, I really like this Owl." Rob said. Mr. Lockwood looked at the price, and paid the owner the five galleons.

"Alright, now for your wand and a broom." Mr. Lockwood said.

"Dad, what House were you in?" Rob asked

"I was in Hufflepuff. Most of the Lockwoods were in Hufflepuff due to our hardworking, and loyal trait. Your cousin was the last Lockwood not to be in Hufflepuff, but was in Ravenclaw." he told Rob.

They walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop, and immediately were met by the owner, Mr. Ollivander. "Hello Brian. Been a long time since you were in here buying your first wand. Unicorn hair and elm, ten inches, quite strong." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Yes. My son Rob is here to buy his wand." Mr. Lockwood said. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Let's see what we can do. Are you right handed or left handed?" he asked.

"Right handed." Rob answered. Mr. Olivander took the measurements, which the tape went around Rob's head, and through his nose. Mr. Ollivander then took a box from the shelf, and handed it to Rob.

"Phoenix tailfeather and Oak. Seven and a quarter inches. Rather bendy, but good." Mr. Ollivander said, handing the wand over to Rob. Rob waved it, and nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander then took the wand away. He pulled out another box, and handed the wand to Rob.

"Dragon heartstring and cherry. Eight inches. Sturdy, quite strong." he said. Rob took the wand, and instantly felt warmth in his hand. He swished it around as sparks erupoted from the tip of the wand. "Very good Mr. Lockwood. You're wand has chosen you."

"Mr. Ollivander, you said you know every wand you've sold. Do you happen to know every core in the wand as well?" Rob asked.

"Some I do. I know that the dragon heartstring that resides in this wand came from a Chinese Fireball that was used in the Triwizard Tournament in 1994. Harry Potter won that tournament. You've heard of him, haven't you?" Mr. Ollivander asked. Robbie nodded, remembering reading The Daily Prophet and seeing that Harry Potter had captured a large group of bad wizards. They paid for the wand, and left the shop.

"You know, you should probably practice some of the spells at home. Get a headstart on your classes." Mr. Lockwood told Rob.

"I will." Rob said. The two then walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. The shop was huge, and had everything from Quaffles, to broomsticks, to padding. Rob instantly looked at three new brooms that were on display; the Nimbus X, the Cleansweep Fifteen, and the Comet Three-ten. There were two kids around Robbie's age looking at the Nimbus X. While his dad went and looked at the Comet 310, Rob walked up to the kids.

"Um, hi. I'm not really familiar with brooms, could I ask a couple of questions?" he asked. The two turned around. One was a boy, about Robbie's height, had a slight built, had short brown hair, and brown eyes. The other was a girl, was a bit shorter than Robbie, was quite slim, and had blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Sure thing. I'm Chris Bell, and this is my sister Jessica." the boy said. Jessica waved and smiled.

"What's the difference in brooms?" Rob asked, feeling slightly stupid.

"Well." Chris began "The Nimbus X is the fastest broom the Nimbus company has ever made. It can reach up to 100 miles-per-hour, quite faster than the Nimbus 2001. The Cleansweep 15 is the next step up from a Cleansweep Eleven, which was the fastest broom Cleansweep made for several years. Finally there's the Comet Three-Ten, which is the newest Comet broom on the market after the Comet Two-Ninty. It can go at an amazing speed." he stated.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Forgive my brother. He tends to go off on broomsticks a lot. You getting one too?" Jessica asked Rob.

"Yeah, I am. I'd like a Cleansweep Fiften. I have a Cleansweep Six at home, but I want to try out for a spot on one of the Quidditch teams, so i'd probably need a faster broom." Rob replied.

"Yeah, same with us. We have the Comet Two-Ninety. Our parents gave them to us as Christmas presents before the Second Wizarding War." Jessica said, before she dropped her head.

"Sorry, long story, Death Eaters tortured, and killed our parents while we stayed with our sister Katie, and her now finace Oliver Wood." Chris said.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Rob said, not sure how to respond. His older sister fought in the Wizarding War, and survived, but he never heard any stories about it, other than Harry Potter defeated the evil Voldemort. "So what positions are you two going for?" he asked quickly.

"I'm hoping to be a Beater, and Jessica wants to try out for Chaser." Christ replied. "You?"

"Not sure. I'd like to be a Chaser, or a Beater I guess." Rob said. Just then Mr. Lockwood motioned for Robbie to leave. "I have to go. Maybe we can meet up at Hogwarts?" he asked them.

"Better yet how about the Hogwarts Express?" Jessica asked.

"Sure thing." Rob said enthusiastically. He left Quality Quidditch Supplies with his father, who had bought Rob a Cleansweep Fifteen.

"Now you remember Rob. This broom is a gift for getting your letter, and being accepted to Hogwarts. Keep your grades up, especially if you make the Quidditch team, otherwise I will take it away from you." Mr. Lockwood sternly told him.

"I'll remember Dad." Rob agreed. He had gotten accepted to a great school, possibly even made some new friends in Chris, and Jessica. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

**Ok, so this is my 2nd attempt at my own OC Harry Potter fanfic. (Lost the first one). My hope is that it turns out good.**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Adventures Chapter 2

Rob spent the rest of the summer reading up on his books, practicing some spells, and training on his broom. He actually got the hang of several spells from his _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_, and a few his dad knew, such as the Disarming Spell. His sister had also toaken him out and practiced Quidditch, where they learned he was an exceptional Keeper.

He read his books, and realized that some of the things he had heard weren't that bad. His father had told him that Transfiguration was extremely hard, yet Rob easily transfigured a toad into a cup, and back.

The days until September 1st dwindled down, and before Rob knew it, it was August 31st. He had gotten a new trunk, and immediately began packing it that night. He was told he could change into his robes on the train, so that wouldn't be an issue for him. After making sure everything was packed, he realized that his owl hadn't come home from the previous night.

"Oh crap, where is he?" Rob said to himself. As if on cue, his owl flew into his room, and dropped off a letter. "Thanks buddy. We still have to name you." Rob said. He knew he had forgotten something. The owl just looked at him. "How about Tawn?" he asked. Tawn hooted at him, and flew into his cage. "Well that works." He picked up the letter, and realized to was from Chris and Jessica. He and his father had gone back to Diagon Alley to get his trunk, and he had met them again, this time giving them his address so they could write back and forth. He opened the letter and read:

_Rob,_

_We will be at the gates by 10:45 tomorrow. Katie wanted us to get there early so she could meet you, and so we can't see her get emotional when we leave. Then hopefully we can get a compartment together on the train. Jessica is looking forward to it, and she says hi by the way._

_See you tomorrow_

_Chris_

Rob smiled. He was glad to have met some friends before going to Hogwarts. Atleast the trip would be fun. He locked Tawn's door and finally laid down to go to sleep.

The next morning wasn't has hectic as he had been told. His mother cried a bit, and he and Mr. Lockwood made it to Kings Cross station by 10:40. "Alright Rob, this is where I'm going to leave you. Your friends said they would be on their way by now. Good luck out there. Write every week. Keep up with your studies. If you make the Quidditch team, practice hard. You're sister said you're an extremely good Keeper, and she played Chaser for the Ballycastle Bats for awhile, so that is something." Mr. Lockwood told him. He gave Rob a hug.

"See you at Christmas Dad." Rob said. Mr. Lockwood then left, and Rob felt extremely alone. This was the first time he had been alone in his entire life. He had actually began to worry, until he heard "Train station to Rob". He turned around to see Chris, and Jessica standing there, along with an older blonde woman, and an brunette man.

"Hey Rob. This our sister Katie." Chris said pointing to the blonde woman, who smiled, and shook his hand. "And Oliver." Chris pointed to the man, who also shook Robs hand.

"Nice to meet you Rob. Chris and Jessica haven't stopped talking about you since they met you at Quality Quidditch Supplies." Katie said jokingly.

"Oh come on Katie. Jessica is the one who wouldn't stop." Chris countered. Jessica smacked Chris, and turned slightly red.

"Alright, lets get going you runts." Oliver laughed. They went up to Platforms Nine and Ten, and Rob watched as Chris, and Oliver went through the pillar between the two platforms, and disappeared.

"Whoa." Rob said. Katie gave him a nudge.

"Go ahead Rob." she encouraged him. Rob took a deep breath, and ran through the pillar, and when he looked up, he saw a train that said "Hogwarts Express", and a sign that said Platform 9 3/4 . Katie and Jessica appeared behind him.

"Let's go find a seat." Jessica said. They met up with Chris and Oliver, and managed to find acompartment on the train towards the back, and got all their stuff put away. The siblings then started their goodbyes with Olvier and Katie.

"Mum and Dad would be so proud of you two." Katie said tearfully, giving her siblings hugs. Oliver also gave them both a hug, and promised that he would meet them for the Christmas break. Katie then looked up at Rob. "You look after yourself too Rob. ' she said.

"Thank you. I will." he said. The twins finished up their good-byes as the train started moving. The three sat in their compartment, and watched as Platform 9 3/4 disappeared.

"So." Rob startred, breaking the silence "What House do you think you will be put into?" he asked them.

Chris shrugged. "Our Mum's side of the family were Ravenclaws, and our Dads were in Hufflepuff. Katie is the only Gryffindor in the family, due to the fact she's really bold and pretty much is braver than most." Chris said.

"Nice. My family has mostly been Hufflepuffs in my Dad's side. My Mum is a, what do you call them, Muggle. Though I have had a cousin in Ravenclaw" Rob said.

The door to their compartment then opened up, and a girl stood there. She had long, raven black hair, blue eyes, and seem really scared. "Um, hi there. All the other compartments are full, do you mind if I sit with you three?" she asked.

"Go ahead. We don't bite." Jessica said kindly. Rob and Chris helped the girl get her trunk, and her pet cat set in, and then all four sat down.

"I'm Violet Lavito." the girl said.

"Chris Bell." Chris said.

"Jessica Bell." Jessica added.

"Rob Lockwood." Rob finally said.

"You all excited for classes? I am. I've studied a bit of the spells and everything. I really hope I get into Ravenclaw House. My Uncle said I have the intelligence for it" Violet said.

"Our mothers side was in Ravenclaw." Jessica said. "Our dads side was in Hufflepuff."

"My Dads side was in Hufflepuff, so odds are I'll end up there." Rob said.

"So tell us about your family Violet." Chris said. Violet's smiled immediately fell, and Jessica smacked Chris in the head again.

"Do I have to do this all the time you say somethinger Christopher Michael Bell?" Jessica asked, rather annoyed.

"It's alright Jessica." Violet started, tearring up. "My father was a Ravenclaw, and married my mother, who was a Muggle. However, one day, he went to work, and came home branded with the Dark Mark. He told me and Mum he had joined the Death Eaters. He totured us both for days, until the Aurors came and captured him. My Uncle, who was also Ravenclaw took me in because my Mum ended up going to the Psych Ward in a Muggle hospital. He, and my Aunt have raised me ever since." she told them.

"Wow, the Second Wizarding War had a huge impact on everyone." Rob said finally.

"Yeah, our parents were killed by Death Eaters. Our sister and future brother in law fought, but only came back with minor scratches." Jessica added. They all sat in silence for a moment, before a lady with a trolley came to their comparment.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked. They emptied their pockets and bought Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, licorice Wands, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. For about an hour, they talked about their childhood, and ate their food, laughing and joking.

It was about 5pm when the conductor said that they were close to Hogwarts. The boys changed into their robes, which both Rob and Chris needed help with their ties, and then the girls changed into theirs.

Finally, the train stopped at the station, and the four grabbed their trunks, and pets. Chris also had an owl, while Jessica and Violet had cats. Once of the train, they heard a loud booming voice. "Firs' Years! Firs' years this way!" They saw a large man, directing them towards him. A girl with black hair, and brown eyes, about the same hieght as Jessica bumped into them.

"Get out of my way!" she snapped at them. Jessica then made a gesture at the girl that Rob was sure Katie would not have been happy with.

"Alright. "This is How'll we'll be gettin to Hogwarts. By boat, Only, four per boat, please." the giant man told them. "Also, take yer stuff. It will be lef in the Great hall, and be taken to yer houses once yer sorted." Rob, Chris, Jessica, and Violet got into their own boat, and soon they went across a lake. Once student gasped as a large tentacle came out of the water.

"That's the giant squid. He won't hurt ye." the man called to the students. "Oh by the way, I'm Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys, an' grounds at Hogwarts, and also the Care o' Magical Creatures professor." he told them. After about ten minutes, they finally got off the boats, and Hagrid led them up a path to the castle of Hogwarts. He then pounded on the door, and a small wizard opened it. He had short hair, and glasses.

"Here are the Firs' Years professor Flitwick." Hagrid said to the small wizard.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take it from here." Professor Flitwick said to Hagrid. Once Hagrid left, Flitwick turned back to the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts. This will be your home for the next few months, and also for the next seven school years. There are four Houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You each will be sorted into a House. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Any triumph you have will earn your House points, and rule breaking will lose you Points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup. Now, please follow me."

The First Years followed him to a large Hall area, where all the other students were seated. Rob happened to notice the colors on their robes, and wonder which one he would be wearing, or if he would be with any of his new friends. He was nsapped out of his thoughts when Flitwick told the students.

"It is time to be sorted."

**So the first years are about to be sorted. Which House will Rob, Chris, Jessica, and Violet be put in?**

**Also, I know there were two different Katie Bells portrayed in the movies. I went with Emily Dale's Katie Bell, only because I wasn't a fan of the 6ths Harry Potter movie's Katie Bell. Also Flitwick looks like the Flitwick from PoA-Deathly Hallows pt 2 movie.**


	3. Sorting

Hogwarts Adventrues Year One

Chapter 3

Professor Flitwick stood next to an ragged, old hat. "I'm going to call your name. Once I do, you will come up to the Sorting Hat, I will put it on your head, it will shout out the House you will be in for the remainder of your years at Hogwarts, and then you will join your House mates at your House table." he told all the first years.

"_This shouldn't be too bad."_ Rob thought to himself. Flitwick began calling off names.

"Bell, Christopher." he called out. Chris walked up, and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat rang out. Chris ran off to join the Hufflepuff table.

"Bell, Jessica." Flitwick said. Jessica then walked up to the Sorting Hat, and it was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled out again. Jessica went and sat next to Chris. Rob immediately began to get nervous. He really didn't know what House that Hat would put him in. His family had been if Hufflepuff, and he was pretty sure that he would be in too. However, after hearing that Katie had been put in a different House than her family, Rob began to wonder if that would happen to him.

"Lavito, Violet." Flitwick called out. Violet walked up, and the Sorting Hat got placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out. Violet went and sat with her new classmates.

"Lestrange, Alexis" Flitwick called. The girl that snapped at Rob, and his friends walked up to the Sorting Hat. Rob thought she looked semi-psychotic.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried. Lestrange went and sat with the Slytherins.

"Lockwood, Robert." Flitwick called. Rob gulpped. This was it. He walked up, and sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried out. Rob happily took off the hat, and sat across from Chris and Jessica at the Hufflepuff table. Soon the sorting ended. Rob noticed five guys, and five girls were sorted into each of the Houses.

Once they were all seated, Flitwick banged on his goblet, and stoof on his seat. "And now, Headmistress Professor McGonagall would like to say a few words." he said. A stern looking witch, with black hair, that had some grey in it, seated in the middle of all the teachers stood up.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick. Welcome to Hagwarts to all First Years, and welcome back to all returning students. We have a couple new teachers joining our staff this year. First, Madam Cho Chang has joined to be our new Flying instructor. Welcome Madam Chang." Professor McGonagall stated. A young looking Asain woman stood up, and smiled. "Also joining us is the new Arithmancy Professor, Professor Doug Numers." Welcome Professor Numers." A wizard, about mid forties stood up, waved, and sat back down. Once he sat back down, Professor McGonagall started again.

"We have some new changes here at Hogwarts. As grades seem to have gone down, we are now switching over to the O.W.L. grading system for each year. This will reflect on how well you do when it comes time for your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Second, all years are now allowed to try out for their House Quidditch teams, as in previous years, it was only for Second and above. Just a couple of reminders, no magic in the hallways, be prompt on your curfews, and good luck to each and everyone of you. Now, let us eat." she finished, clapping her hands. The plates then filled up with tons of food: roast beef, steak, bacon, fries, roast potatoes, carrots,and Yorkshire pudding to name some of them. The students began eating, and talking.

"Wow. We're lucky enough to be in the same House together." Jessica commented, stuffing her face with fries.

"Yeah, except for Violet. Wish she would have been in Hufflepuff too." Chris grumbled.

"She"ll be alright. it's not like we won't have any classes together, or see each other on the weekends." Rob assured him.

"Tell you what, I can't wait for Quidditch tryouts! That will be awesome!" Chris said happily. An older boy turned to them.

"You three interested in Quidditch?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want to play Chaser, my brother Chris here wants to be a Beater, and our friend Rob wants to play Keeper." Jessica told the boy.

The boy smiled. "I'm James Issac, and I'm the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, and one of the Beaters. We are actually needing to fill those positions this year as our Keeper, our other Beater, and a Chaser graduated last year." he told them. The three smiled at each other.

"When are tryouts?" Rob asked eagerly.

"Two weeks from Saturday at three o clock in the afternoon. Gryffindor, and Slytherin already got the pitch booked for their tryouts." Issac told them, looking somewhat irritatted. Rob silently thought that he wasn't pleased with the time slot in which the team had been given.

The food then disappeared, and the desserts appereared. Rob helped himself to some apple pie, and vanilla ice-cream. It seemed no time at all that the desserts disappeared, and Professor McGonagall stood up. "Alright students, it is time for bed. Have a good first day." she told them. Rob noticed that two people from each House stood infront of the First Years, and had silver badges on their robes.

"First year Hufflepuffs follow us." the girl of the duo said. The male just kind of rolled his eyes. The first Year Hufflepuffs followed the duo down into the basement area, and came to a pile of barrels.

"This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room and Dormintories. Down farther is the kitchens. See this barrel here?" the male pointed to. He knocked on the barrel in the middle of the second row, and the top of the barrel opened up. "You have to knock on that barrel in the precise rythem of Helga Hufflepuff, and the door will open up. Knock on the wrong barrel, or the wrong number of times, and a barrel will dump vinegar on you."

The two led them into the barrel, and they came into a large room filled with earthy decor. The ceiling was low, and there were plants hanging about, some singing and dancing. There were yellow and black chairs and sofas, and burnished copper touchings, along with desks set up. "This is the Hufflepuff Common Room. Girls dormitories are on the left, boys are on the right. Your trunks and pets have been brought down already. I'm Victoria Scret, and this is Jerry Green, and we are your Hufflepuff Prefects. if you need any help, please look to us for guidence." The girl Prefect told them. Jessica and the girls went to their dormintory, and the boys went to their dormintory.

Once the boys got to their dormintory, they saw five four poster beds with yellow and black sheets, and yellow hangings. Rob and CHris also met the three other Hufflepuff boy First Years; Conner Lanick, a caucasion boy who was tall. Leo Kingsley, an African American boy, who always smiled, and Doug Tripper, a Causcasion boy who was shorter than Rob. They also noticed that their uniforms now had yellow on them, they had yellow and black ties, Hufflepuff badges on their robes, which had a badger on it. and cloaks, and yellow, and black scarves.

They all changed into their pajama's and got into bed. Rob pulled the hanging on his bed, and laid awake. Tomorrow, he would start his first day of classes, and in two weeks, he would try-out for the Quidditch team. He honestly hoped it turned out good.


End file.
